Shrouded Destiny
by The Green Storm
Summary: With a mysterious woman in Camelot, an undead Priestess out for revenge and their fate in the balance, what will our young heroes do?
1. Dreams

The steady whispers of his dreams left Merlin riding the tides peacefully, letting his imagination run wild. The waters whispered 'Merlin'. He smiled, watching the colours rush past in a hazy spectrum.

'Merlin' the waters called, the voices getting louder, calling him in. He leaned forward, his face an inch from the cool mirrored surface. 'MERLIN!' He fell forwards into the water, the icy liquid stinging his cheeks. He opened his eyes, but he wasn't underwater, just wet. Very wet. 'Wakey wakey!' Arthur grinned, jabbing his ribs with the now empty bucket.  
'Please tell me that was water.' Merlin groaned, shaking his saturated sleeves as he stood. He remembered now, he was in Arthurs chambers, and was supposed to be watching for the rats that had once again ravaged Arthur's boots.  
'Would you rather it was rat soup?' The prince chuckled, brandishing his sword with a rat sagging over the point, 'caught this thing while it was peeing on your shirt.' He grinned again, wiping the rat off into the bucket and throwing it at Merlin. 'Go make some soup for yourself, and then I need you to muck out my stables.'  
Merlin tilted his head slightly, raising one eyebrow, 'Is this for falling asleep? Because there is a really good reason for that.'  
Arthur frowned, sitting down to rest his dirt encrusted boots on the table. He laid his hands behind his head, reclining slightly, 'If it's anything other than you were up all night mucking out my stables, then I don't want to hear it.'  
'Don't suppose you'd let me off this once, I _have_ saved your life a few times.' He didn't catch himself in time, it was already out.  
Arthur gave him a suspicious look, 'When?'  
Merlin smiled, leaning across the table, 'What I mean is, metaphorically, I am a life saver, who else would do all this work for you?'  
Arthur didn't change his expression, 'You do know there are other servants in Camelot that would do your job, and probably a little better.' 'Ah, but how many would manage it looking this good?'  
Arthur laughed, 'You mean that wet? Alright, maybe you are useful at times, now make yourself even more useful and muck out my stables!' Merlin sighed, traipsing out the room accompanied by a _drip, drip, squelch_, with every step. After leaving a watery trail up to his room, Merlin changed into a different shirt, ringing the other one out into a bucket. There was a light knock at the door. 'Come in' he called, throwing the damp shirt into a corner. The door slithered open, Gwen standing there smiling sweetly as usual. She frowned suddenly, looking at his damp trousers. 'Ah, not what you think. Arthur threw a bucket of water over me.'  
Gwen shook her head, 'Oh no, I didn't think you had a problem… not that I think you do now… and it's not that I think about that anyway. I just came to find Gaius; do you know where he is?'  
Merlin shrugged, 'probably with Uther. They've both been acting weird lately; do you know what's going on?'  
Gwen shook her head, 'No, sorry why don't you ask Arthur?'  
Merlin groaned, 'That reminds me, I have to muck out his horses.'

* * *


	2. Genevieve

Having battled through the filthy stench, his clothes sweaty, and boots caked in thick brown muck, Merlin plodded heavily through the castle. He dragged his feet through into the castle courtyard, heading straight for his room. 'Merlin!' Arthurs call came sharply as the prince ran over to him, 'Merlin, hurry up and change, I need you in the great hall immediately!'  
Merlin forced a curious look 'What for?'  
'Do I look like I have time to explain?' He jeered, rushing off back the way he had come. Merlin shrugged, lumbering back to his room, and changing his boots and shirt. He sighed heavily, making some attempt at a jog to the great hall. He arrived through the back entrance, standing behind Arthur as the prince sat carelessly in his chair. The walls were lined with six guard on each, all their faces carved in stone. Uther was also sitting in his chair, but his position was tense, and Merlin was sure his face would be contorted with thought. Morgana was on the King's other side, placidly waiting; facing the large doors, what Merlin could see of her face was unreadable. Gwen was behind Uther's ward, she seemed to be just as confused, and even a little nervous.  
The doors drew inwards, and five cloaked figures floated in, the first in a bright red garment embellished with gold, the others in simple grey and brown.  
The front most guest lifted its hands, flicking the cowl back. The face that looked back was that of a woman, her eyes dark and her stance aggressive. The four behind her removed their hoods, showing four male faces, all staring directly at Uther. All but one.  
'Lancelot!' Arthur cried, jolting upright in his chair. The prince and his friend stared at each other for a moment, both faces drawing into a smile. 'My lord, it is an honor to see you again after so long.'  
Uther turned on him, 'Lancelot! You who impersonated a knight! You dare to return, and with her!' The woman did not flinch. 'Guards!' Merlin watched as swords were unsheathed, the ringing of the metal echoing round the hall.  
'Any who stand against Lancelot stand against us all!' She cautioned; her sword arm outstretched to ward off the goons.  
Uther let off a low growl, 'Leave them.' He murmured, and the tide of red swathed figures retreated to their walls.  
The woman smiled, but it carried a hint of disfiguration, as if it was supposed to belong there. 'My lord, we meet again.'  
Uther's hand clawed at the arm of the chair, his nails digging into the wood, 'Genevieve. What is your purpose in Camelot?'  
The woman grinned wickedly, 'You know. You've known as long as we have. There is a reaper in Camelot, and it is killing _your_ people. We've been following Gaius. We've seen the bodies!'


	3. The Hidden Past

Arthur glanced at his father, his blue eyes wide with shock, 'Father?'  
Genevieve let out a small _tsk_, 'keeping secrets? Really, your son should know! She would never have lied to him.'  
Uther shot up, towering over the woman, 'Never speak of her like that! Especially not to me!'  
Genevieve remained calm, safe with her cluster of men. 'Lord Arthur, permit me to tell you what your father will not.'  
'NO! I-WILL-NOT-LET-YOU!' The king's voice shook the room; every face looked terrified of him, except for that of Genevieve, which looked upon him with anger. 'Uther, he will find out! You know he will. Would you rather _she_ told him? You know she will! She's here for you, I am sure! He already knows you have hidden bodies, would you rather he made his own assumptions? Or maybe she is after him! He has to know!'  
Silence filled the air. A cold silence. Merlin shivered, he was aware of Arthur's confusion as the prince glanced from his father to Genevieve. Then he stood, not in the menacing way his father loomed over the guests, but still. He looked once again at Lancelot, who nodded in reply. 'I wish to know. One way or another I will discover the truth.'  
Uther turned to his son, eyes pleading, 'No. Arthur this burden is not one you need.'  
'Need it or not, he has it. Now let me tell him.' Genevieve said, her aggressive tone subdued. Uther sat back in his chair, nodding slowly in submission. 'Prince Arthur, allow me to explain. I am Genevieve, sister of the late Igraine Pendragon.' Merlin saw Arthur recoil in shock, 'Your mother died at your birth, this you know, but you do not know why. She was killed by a priestess, one known as Nimueh.' Uther's hand clenched tighter on the chair.  
Arthur froze, his fingers shaking, 'Why?'  
'Because she is evil, that is all you must know. Now for the part that concerns you more than that. The fact that she has returned. She has used magic to create herself an undead form. It is called a reaper, and is formed by the darkest and oldest magic. She is here for the souls of your people, perhaps yours also, as with them, she can return to this world in human form. We are hunters of such creatures, and we intend to kill this one before it can harm you or any more of your people.' Genevieve looked right into Arthur's eyes, her own features soft.  
'But only magic can destroy a reaper. Where do you intend to find such magic?' Gaius' smooth voice came from the doorway as he swept into the hall silently.  
Genevieve turned to Gaius, 'We have found one who possesses magic in Camelot.' Merlin stiffened. They were here for him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only stand there. It would be a matter of seconds before she told them he was a warlock, and then Uther would have him killed. Gaius glanced at Merlin, his face lined with worry.  
'Who?' Uther asked, rage seeping back into his words.  
Genevieve whipped round to face the king, 'He is a druid boy. His people call him Mordred.'  
'Guards!'  
Genevieve chuckled, 'Oh really Uther, you think I would be stupid enough to bring him here? No. He is hidden somewhere safe. These are my knights. You seem to know Lancelot.' She smiled, issuing to the young man. 'These are my other knights, Ironside, Galahad, and Logan.' She said, issuing to each cloaked figure in turn. 'They are here to help me hunt, but I need two things from you. Firstly, I need your permission to find and kill this creature,' Uther nodded his agreement, 'and second, I need your son.'  
Uther launched himself up again, 'What for?'  
'He is needed to draw the creature out.'  
'My son is not bait!' The graying man fumed.  
Arthur stepped between them, settling his father back to his chair, 'I want to help.'  
The woman retreated triumphantly, grouping close to her four hunters. 'Arthur, you would have made your mother proud. Now we must prepare ourselves for the fight ahead, I suggest you do the same. Good luck Prince Arthur.'  
'And you also.' the crown prince replied. Merlin glanced quizzically at them both, _hadn't Arthur just found out he had an aunt?_ Yet the air of formality still remained. Before he could ponder the thought any longer the entire room was disbanding.


	4. The Pain of truth

At Arthur's call Merlin fell into step beside the blonde boy. They walked silently to Arthur's chambers; Arthur kept his pace long, a tell tale sign that he had something troubling on his mind. Merlin followed a pace behind his friend; careful not to agitate him further. As soon as Arthur was inside his chambers, and the thick door sealed behind him did he drop his composed façade. Slumping on the end of his bed, Arthur sat still, almost petrified. 'Nimueh; the one in the woods. She killed my mother. He never said.' His voice was barely a whisper, and Merlin wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or not. The awkward silence settled over them, and Merlin felt the need to speak even though he couldn't think of anything to say.  
There was a small knock on the door, and Merlin let go of his breath in relief. He rushed to the door as Arthur grappled to drag his composure back. He heaved back the wooden door eagerly to find Lancelot looking straight in the eyes, smiling warmly. 'Lancelot!' Merlin grinned, embracing his old friend.  
'Merlin. It's great to see you again.' He beamed, slapping the young warlock on the shoulder. Arthur was suddenly beside Merlin, features showing his delight. 'I knew we would meet again sire!' He grinned before embracing the young man. 'I thought you might not remember me, after all the time that has past.'  
Arthur looked at him strangely, 'After all the fighting beasts, impersonating knights and dungeon escapes I highly doubt I will ever forget you. Now come in, you must tell us the whole story.'  
The three friends sat around Arthur's clutter strewn table that Merlin had yet to clean, and discussed all that had befallen Lancelot since he left them. He told them of his travels through small villages bartering services for food, the tournaments he had entered and those he had defeated, along with the quests he had undertaken for wealthy men and his epic journey to the home of the druids. The journey that had led him to where he had met Mordred. Merlin smiled, seeing the blank look on Arthur's face.  
'He doesn't know him then?' Lancelot asked Merlin, watching Arthur's expression growing more confused.  
'Know who? The druid boy…NO!' Arthur glanced from Merlin to Lancelot in disbelief, 'How do you know it was him?' He asked, the latter directed at Merlin.  
The young warlock grinned, 'I guess my superior intellect figured it out sooner.'  
Arthur arranged his features into a half frown, 'He told you then.'  
Merlin shrugged, 'You're not as stupid as you look.' Arthur eyed Merlin for a moment, 'Wish I could say the same. Now, continue Lancelot.' Mordred called to Lancelot, prophesying his return to Camelot with the mysterious woman in red. He had stayed with the druids for two nights, listening to tales of their old magic, and of the boy Mordred. He told them what he knew of Mordred's escape from Camelot, and Arthur and Merlin filled in the rest. Genevieve had arrived the next morning, her band of three men behind her, all armed to the teeth. She had asked of the boy, having heard of the druid settlement. Mordred had approached her first, telling her he knew what she would ask, and what that would lead too, and so without further words he bade goodbye to his comrades and joined the mysterious woman in red. It was then that Lancelot understood; this was his new quest, to follow the boy that had called to him. And so the six drifters left the druid camp, on their way to Camelot to find the reaper. On their travel to the castle Genevieve had assured them Uther would agree to her plan, yet Lancelot had only found out how she planned to do this until that very day.  
Arthur waited until Lancelot had finished before questioning him, 'You say she went to the druids then here, so how long has she been gathering people to fight this reaper?'  
Lancelot shrugged, 'A few weeks. Apparently she heard that the mark of Nimueh had been left on several bodies. According to an old man of one village he had seen this work before, and named the creature as the reaper. Genevieve read up about it, and was certain that Nimueh was the reaper, so she followed her here. I'm sorry about all this. I know it must have been hard for you to hear about all that from a stranger.' Arthur didn't reply he just looked down at the dusty floor, hands clasped tightly in front of him.  
Merlin glanced at Lancelot; both of them knew Arthur wasn't in the mood to discuss it. '  
'So Lancelot, are you staying back in Camelot? You can come and stay with me and Gaius again.'  
Lancelot shook his head, 'Sorry Merlin, but Genevieve wants us to stay out in the forest with Mordred, she's not sure if he is safe here.'  
Arthur looked up again, 'Surely we could smuggle him back into Camelot. Morgana can shelter him again, besides this is the safest place for him. We can all protect him here.'  
Lancelot nodded, 'I will ask Genevieve, but you're right Camelot is the safest place now.' He rose from his chair, stretching his cramped legs. 'I had better leave; the others will be looking for me.'  
'Come and visit soon.' Merlin replied, watching the former knight slip out the door into the halls of Camelot, where Merlin knew he belonged.


	5. Morgana

Arthur stayed in his chair, staring out the window. 'Merlin. I know it isn't my place to ask, but if I am going to stand against the reaper, I'd like someone with me that I can trust. I know this is different from protecting your village, but I don't know if I can do this alone.'  
Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'You're asking me to come with you?'  
Arthur's eyes stayed fixed on the window, 'Yes. Aside from all the orders and jokes, I consider you a friend. And right now, I can't trust anyone else.'  
'But you have knights. Even Morgana and Gwen can fight better than I can.'  
Arthur sighed, 'Morgana still hasn't forgiven me for not believing her when she warned me not to fight the questienbeast. And Gwen… well, this is not her fight. Please Merlin; I don't know what else to do.'  
Merlin forced a smile, 'Of course I will fight with you sire. You did the same for me once, I will not fail you.'  
Arthur rose from his chair slowly, looking shyly at him, 'Thank you Merlin. And no matter what happens I will never forget this.'  
'I…' there was another knock at the door.  
'Enter,' the prince called. There was a moment's pause before Morgana entered the room. She hovered uncomfortably. 'You can speak in front of him.' Arthur tilted his head towards Merlin.  
Morgana fidgeted uneasily, stepping closer to Arthur. 'We thought you were dead once. Please Arthur, no good will come of this.' Her eyes were not filled with the fear and pleading from her last warning, but with compassion.  
'Merlin, could you leave us a minute, find Gaius and ask him about this so called reaper.' Arthur asked. Merlin left silently, obeying his request. 'Did you know?'  
Morgana looked puzzled, 'Know what?'  
Arthur turned on her, slamming his fist on the table, 'DID YOU KNOW THAT NIMUEH MURDERED MY MOTHER!' His voice turned to a whisper, collapsing in his chair with his fists clenched on the table. 'My father knew, and he never told me. He let me believe… he kept this from me. How can I ever trust him again?' Morgana glided across the floor, standing beside him.  
'Arthur. He was trying to protect you.' She knelt beside him carefully, 'He never told me. I don't think he told anyone, but I know he wanted to keep you safe. You have to trust me, and your father. You are all Uther has left, if he loses you… I'm not sure what he'll do.'  
'Why didn't he tell me? What good could come from lying?' He fought the anger back, keeping his eyes on the table so Morgana couldn't see the pain there.  
Morgana laid her hand over Arthur's, 'He loves you. Maybe he has made some mistakes, but he would do anything for you. You know that. He doesn't want you to leave. Neither of us do I, but if you must go then I'm coming with you.'  
Arthur woke from his thoughtful daze, 'No. Morgana, this is not your decision to make.' Morgana grew irritated, 'You're right, it's not mine, it's Genevieve's. She needs all the help she can get, and so do you. Nimueh almost killed you once, she has magic, and that is something you cannot fight alone. Please let me help you. Gwen's agreed to come too, and I know Merlin…'  
Arthur waved her off, dragging his hand back from her, 'Merlin's coming with me, and that's it. Please Morgana, I appreciate this, but I'm going, and Merlin's coming with me, that's all.'  
Morgana stood up, her face angry, 'Arthur. I don't want to fight you. Just…' She stopped herself, seeing the marks of hurt still left on Arthur's face, 'just look after yourself.'  
Arthur turned away; annoyed at showing how he felt, 'Well thank Gwen for me as well.'  
'I will. And I'm sorry; I know this morning must have been hard for you.' She gave him a small smile, but her eyes showed her concern. Arthur watched as she left his chambers, leaving him alone and confused. All he could think of was his mother and Nimueh. He threw his head back, trying to banish the thoughts that haunted him.


	6. Prepare for Battle

There was a creak from the doorway and Arthur turned to face Merlin.  
'Gaius is looking, but hasn't found anything on the reaper so far, it's rare magic according to him. Is there anything else I can get you sire?' Arthur smiled, 'So now you're asking for work? Well, I'll need my sword and armour for tomorrow. Gwen might be able to sort some out for you. Oh, and make sure you get some sleep, you'll need rest before tomorrow.'  
'Thank you sire.' Merlin said, leaving Arthur's chambers again. He sighed to himself. Arthur was placing himself in danger, placing everything on the hope that he could avenge his mother and put things right. Merlin understood it; he would have given anything to punish Nimueh for what she did to Gaius.  
'Good afternoon Merlin.' Gwen beamed over her basket of washing.  
Merlin smiled, 'Gwen. Where are you off to?'  
She glanced down at the basket, 'Oh, I know, washer room is that way, but I wanted to see Arthur, make sure he's okay. It can't have been easy for him, what Genevieve said today.'  
'He's alright, he's just a little… well you know Arthur, dealing with feelings isn't his strength.' Merlin gave a small smile.  
'Morgana said you were going with him. Make sure you're careful.'  
Merlin tilted his head, 'Are you worried about me?'  
She stumbled on her words, 'No, I'm not worried… not that I'm not scared about this… not that you should be scared… Everything will be fine, I'm sure.'  
Merlin stopped her dithering, 'Gwen. You don't have to be afraid. We'll be fine.'  
She nodded once, her eyes refusing to meet his own, 'When do you leave?'  
'Tomorrow at noon. But don't worry, everything will be fine.' He looked into her eyes, his face serious.  
Gwen bit her lip, 'I heard what Genevieve said… about the bodies.'  
'Gwen, trust me.' Merlin pleaded, 'If we don't try then more people will die.'  
She dropped her shoulders, closing her eyes and turning her head away, 'I know.' Gwen admitted, turning on her heel and walking silently away.  
Merlin sighed, trudging towards the armoury to gather Arthur's things. He grabbed the armour and sword without thinking, like some sort of daydream. He took the spare armour that Gwen had given him before the fight at Ealdor, wrapping it in a blanket so that he could carry it back to the castle. He juggled the heavy bundle in his arms, carefully maneuvering up the stairs to Arthur's chambers. He entered silently, placing the armour on the table with the sharpened sword in its scabbard. Merlin then took his own armour up to his room, laying it out so he would remember how to wear it all. He smiled to himself, _no sword_. Smiling to himself he clambered back down the stairs and to the armoury. He skidded to a halt, finding himself staring straight into Morgana's eyes.  
She glanced down at the armour in her arms, then back to Merlin. 'Please. I know Arthur doesn't want me to come, but if something happened… I would never forgive myself. Just like Ealdor, we're all fighting together; you, me, Gwen and Arthur.'  
Merlin looked at her sternly, 'Arthur's not going to like this.'  
Morgana shook her head, 'He won't know. Me and Gwen are wearing Genevieve's cloaks so he won't realize. Please, you know you need our help.'  
Merlin sighed, 'Fine. I never saw you here, but don't ask me to lie to him again. He needs people he can trust right now.'  
'That's why I'm going.' She said, slipping past him out the door.  
Merlin retrieved his sword, laying it with the armour in his room before returning to Arthur's room. 'Merlin, Genevieve agreed, the plan is set. Mordred will enter the castle inside a cloak; none of the guards will suspect him. All we need to do is get him to Morgana's chambers, which is where you come in. We'll hide him in a barrel and you will carry it up, that way my father will never know.'  
'Oh good, carrying!' Merlin rejoiced sarcastically.  
Arthur grinned, 'Only five minutes ago you were all too eager to help me.'  
'Well my cooperation is almost as unpredictable as my mace work.'  
Arthur shot him a worried glance, 'Then I'd better watch myself. Lancelot also said to tell you he's been given a room in the north wing of the castle if you want to visit him.'

* * *


	7. Reunion

Only a few hours later Merlin found himself hauling a barrel up some stairs. Mordred kept silent inside as Merlin juggled the weight, swaying the large object and battering it as he forced it up the stairs. Merlin finally dragged it down the corridor to Morgana's chambers, sweating heavily and panting like an animal. Two maids passed him, eyeing the servant and barrel inquisitively. Merlin ignored them all, rapping loudly on the door to Morgana's room. Morgana appeared behind the door. 'Merlin, what are you doing here?'  
'I have something for you.' Merlin said, issuing to the barrel behind him.  
Morgana gave him a questioning look, 'What is it?'  
Merlin kept his voice low, 'My lady it's from Arthur.'  
'Alright then.' She conceded, still keeping her doubtful gaze on the object. Merlin ignored her, hauling the wooden mass into the room. He shut the door behind him, flicking the lid off the barrel. Morgana still stood there looking nervous, her fingers clenching her sleeve. Merlin reached inside the barrel helping the small boy out.  
He turned to Morgana with the small boy stood silently in front of him. Morgana froze, staring wordlessly at the druid boy. Together they looked at each other, druid boy and the king's ward, all the love in Morgana's eyes filling the void between them.  
'You're the boy Genevieve is using against the reaper!' Morgana exclaimed, her features lined with worry now. The lady stepped forward, hugging the boy close to her.  
'The lady Morgana.' Mordred said plainly.  
She beamed, holding him away slightly, looking into his face, 'you speak!'  
Merlin smiled widely, watching Morgana and the druid together reminded him of how his mother looked at him; the bond he saw now was like that of a mother and child, maybe not as strong, but he knew Morgana would protect him with her life. 'Arthur suggested he stay with you until tomorrow; it's safer inside the castle, and we knew you'd want to see him.' Merlin interrupted.  
Morgana stood, still keeping the druid boy close, 'Of course. Thank you for bringing him here Merlin, it means a lot to me.'  
Merlin smiled, 'no problem.'  
He turned to leave, but Morgana caught his sleeve, 'be careful tomorrow Merlin, I have a really bad feeling about this.'  
Merlin sighed, 'I'm not sure anyone has a good feeling about this.'

* * *


	8. Goodluck and Goodbye

It was a restless night for Merlin. He tossed and turned, unable to get any sleep. He glanced out the window to see Camelot lying still beneath him. Groaning loudly he got up again, sharpening his sword with a simple spell and checking his armour for the hundredth time for chinks. Suddenly it was dark. He ripped his eyes open, finding himself staring at the wall, head laid on his armour. He grunted irritably with fatigue, rubbing his eyes as he stood. Dragging his lifeless feet, Merlin staggered to the table.  
Gaius wandered over from his bookshelf, 'So you're up then?'  
'Hrr' was all Merlin could reply.  
Gaius stopped in his tracks, 'Merlin, what's happened to your face?' Merlin jumped up, looking into the mirror on the wall. Sure enough there were indents from all the loops of his chainmail printed on his face. He rubbed the marks before crumpling back into his seat.  
The Physician grabbed a plate of stale bread with some cheese and placed it before his apprentice. 'You know you don't have to go.'  
Merlin bit into the stone bread, gnashing a few times before a chunk broke loose, 'I know, but Arthur needs my help. So does Camelot.' 'That's a bit dramatic, even for you. Genevieve has Mordred, not to mention Arthur and the other knights.'  
Merlin looked up, 'You're no good at lying. You know they only have a slight chance against the reaper. They need me Gaius.'  
The old man's wise eyes pierced Merlin's own, 'Be careful Merlin. Even if you do manage to defeat the reaper with magic, there's no telling if anyone would betray you.'  
'Genevieve protects Mordred.' Merlin argued, staring Gaius down adamantly.  
Gaius frowned, 'Genevieve needs Mordred to get what she wants. For the right price who knows what she'd do.'  
Merlin tilted his head, 'Why don't you trust her?'  
'Because Uther doesn't. I know he's wrong about a lot of things, but he loved Igraine, and to hate her sister; someone who loved her just as much, he must have a good reason.'  
Merlin stood, finishing his stale slice of bread quickly, and shoving the cheese down after it followed by a gulp of water, 'He hates everything magic too, and look what that did to Camelot. Listen, I know you trust him, but he's wrong this time.'  
'Just be careful!' Gaius called after the young boy as he scampered back to his room.  
Merlin returned a while later dressed in full armour with his sword strapped at his side. Gaius stood waiting for him, embracing him quickly, 'Good luck Merlin.'  
Merlin smiled lightly, 'I'll be fine.' He gave the old man one last smile before he bolted out the door to catch Arthur. He felt uncomfortable in the armour. It wasn't the fact that the padding itched, or that the metal was cold and sharp on his skin, but the simple fact that he was going to fight. He had resigned himself to the fact, and that made it easier, but the memory of Will's death still burned into his thoughts, incinerating any hope of this ending well. He swallowed hard, throwing back his thoughts of Will. He knew the reaper couldn't be allowed to live; at _any_ cost. Touching his sword hilt for reassurance, he thundered down the stairs, down a series of corridors, and another set of stairs until he was at Arthur's door. He knocked lightly until he heard the prince say 'enter' from the other side.  
'Ah, Merlin. Did you sleep well?' Arthur asked, staring out the window as he leaned on the stone ledge.  
'Not really, you?'  
Arthur turned round, he looked as if he was about to speak but began smiling.  
'What?' Merlin asked, turning round to look behind him, and glancing at his amour.  
Arthur stifled his laughter, 'Your face!'  
Merlin rubbed his cheek, feeling the faint circular dents again, 'Oh. Yeah, long story.'  
'I'm sure.' Arthur raised an eyebrow turning his attention to fastening bracers to his forearms. 'Right, let's go finish this.'  
Merlin faltered, 'Arthur, are you sure we're doing the right thing?'  
Arthur stopped in his tracks, turning to give Merlin a curious look, 'What else can we do? If we don't deal with the reaper it will destroy Camelot.'  
'I know, but we barely know Genevieve. Are you sure we can trust her?' Merlin asked.  
Arthur ran his hand through his hair, 'Merlin, I know this might be hard to understand, but the only family I've ever had was my father. I never knew my mother, and every so often I wonder what might be different if she was alive. Genevieve is all I have left of her; I have no choice but to trust her.'  
Merlin nodded slowly, 'I understand. Let's go.'  
Arthur let out a small sigh, 'Thank you Merlin. I know you don't have to do this.'  
'No, I have to. I can't let you do this alone.' Merlin looked at Arthur, feeling the trust between them. From that he knew they weren't prince and servant anymore but friends. Together they wound their way through the castle, heading to Morgana's chambers to collect Mordred; little did Arthur know that Morgana and Gwen were not going to be left behind. Part of Merlin wanted to tell Arthur; he didn't like lying to him, and it would stop Gwen and Morgana getting hurt, but he had promised to keep this from Arthur and that bound him to stay quiet.  
He jerked to a stop, almost running into Arthur as the armour clad prince knocked on Morgana's door. Gwen opened the door, peering round the edge, 'Come in quickly.' She whispered. The two of them slid into the room quickly finding the boy already dressed in a green cloak with no armour. Arthur greeted the young boy, smiling at him as Morgana had done, 'Good to have you back. Hopefully we'll have less trouble getting you out this time.' He took the boy's shoulder, guiding him to the door.  
'Good luck Arthur.'  
He forced a slight smile, 'If I don't come back, tell my father I forgive him.'

* * *


	9. The Other Prince

Genevieve met them in the courtyard, her red cloak showing some of the chainmail beneath. Galahad was in bright steel armour, a blue emblem of an eagle on his tunic. Ironside wore strange armour, almost crimson in colour. Merlin stepped closer, instantly realizing that it was not coloured that way, it was marked with blood.  
Arthur saw him stare at the blood stained metal, 'I've heard of him before; he's called the Red Knight, precisely because of the blood on his armour. He never cleans it, some sort of ritual from where he's from.'  
Merlin swallowed hard, shuffling back from the Knight as the deep set eyes turned his way.  
Genevieve approached them, 'Prince Arthur, are you ready to leave?' The Prince gave a wistful look at Camelot before nodding once to the woman. 'We must wait for two more knights before we leave.'  
Arthur glanced around, 'Who?'  
Genevieve gave a furtive grin, 'They will be the boy's protectors that is all you need to know.'  
'Fine.' Arthur shrugged, 'Merlin, come on, we'll need horses.' Merlin followed quickly, saddling his grey mare as Arthur did the same to his chestnut stallion, patting the horse on its flanks. They led the horses out to the courtyard, standing ready with the others. Merlin now saw two armed guards dressed in full armour, cloths tied over their faces so only their eyes were visible. He could barely recognize Morgana and Gwen beneath the disguises. Arthur breezed past them, oblivious to their arrival. 'Are we ready?' he asked Genevieve, eyeing everyone else assembled in the courtyard.  
'Yes.' She replied, her features hardened by the thought of battle.  
They moved out in silence, Genevieve leading with Mordred and Ironside. Merlin found himself at the back of the group with Galahad. 'Hello. My name is Galahad.'  
Merlin looked over at him; Galahad was older than him by a few years with light brown hair and a square face. 'I'm Merlin, Arthur's servant.' 'Pleased to meet you Merlin.' He replied, removing one hand from the reins to offer it to Merlin. The young warlock shook it, trying his best to remain balanced on the horse. 'So how did you come to join Genevieve?' Merlin asked, shifting in the saddle.  
Galahad sat up in his saddle, rolling his shoulders out with stiffness, 'Well, it was a few months ago that we met. You see I'm the fifth son of King Janus of Morgren, but being fifth in line I do tend to be treated… shall we say poorly by some of my older brothers. I had a sister, that was until she was killed by an animal in the woods. I vowed to hunt down the animal to avenge her and please my brothers. I tracked it for several days, but when I found it Genevieve was stood there, her dagger in its heart. She told me the beast was a Chimera, an ancient animal of magic forged from fire and earth. She said a priestess of the old religion created it on the request of another king to kill my father's heirs. After that I volunteered to hunt down this witch, and here I am.'  
'I'm sorry for your sister.' Merlin said somberly.  
Galahad sighed, 'All of us have lost something in our lives, but by killing Nimueh I hope to find a piece of it.' The prince replied, looking into the surrounding woods, 'That is why I understand your master's reason for being here.'  
Merlin nodded, 'I just hope that in finding whatever you lost you don't lose something else.'  
'At least I'll know I did all I could.'


	10. Shadows in the Distance

They rode on for a while, each pair of eyes scanning the trees.  
'Stop!' Genevieve yelled back, pulling her horse's reins until it stood still. 'We will make our stand here.' She dismounted, helping the druid boy from the back of her horse. They exchanged a few words, and the druid boy went to stand with the two mysterious soldiers from Camelot. 'You can all rest for a while the reaper is not close, Mordred will tell you when she is.'  
Merlin shrugged, stretching his stiff legs before he sat on a fallen log. He studied the surrounding trees and scrub, watching the leaves sway with the breeze. The young warlock checked his armour was fastened correctly, touching his sword hilt for reassurance. The cold steel felt strong in his grip, but he only worried he wasn't strong enough to see this to the end.  
After a few moments Arthur sat beside him, 'Whatever happens today, I don't want you to do anything stupid. I know you're my servant, but none of that self sacrifice stuff, I still can't forget what happened in Ealdor.'  
'My best friend gave me some great advice, he said _No need to be a hero Merlin, it really doesn't suit you_.'  
Arthur laughed, 'For a sorcerer, Will was a good man.'  
Merlin bit his lip, 'He was, but he wasn't the one who said it.'  
Arthur frowned, 'I thought you said your best friend…'  
'I did, but it was you that said it.' Merlin smiled. He saw Arthur's look of surprise turn to his classic smile as he turned his head away.  
'She's here!' Genevieve called, Mordred huddled close to her. 'Lancelot, Galahad, Ironside, protect Arthur, the rest of you with Mordred, she's mine!' The red cloaked huntress called, sweeping to the front of the group, her gleaming sword in one hand, and a lethal dagger clasped tightly in the other.  
Merlin drew his sword, massing in the clearing with the others. He stood between Arthur and Mordred; unsure of who he should defend. His body shivered as the air around him clutched him in an icy fist.  
'Hold!' Genevieve ordered, going into a half-crouch stance. The air grew colder. The light dimmed, and then they saw it. Like a flicker the shadow darted from the distance. It weaved towards them silently. A mere figure in the distance to them, but each knew it was not to be taken lightly. The heavy breathing around Merlin made his blood run faster, the cold closing in. His hand gripped the sword so tightly his fingers felt numb, and still it came for them. In seconds it was in the clearing. Merlin could see clearly now it was wrapped in a black shroud, its face non existent save for a swirling mass of blackness. But the eyes, burning with the hate he knew belonged to Nimueh. Its head rose and fell as if it was panting, but he saw the fire in her eyes staring right at Arthur, readying for its attack.  
Genevieve didn't look to see what the creature was eyeing voraciously as it approached Arthur. She took her sword and dagger and charged for the creature's throat, leaping between itself and Arthur. Merlin watched the woman pounce on the beast, her blade heading straight for its neck. Suddenly his attention was whipped to the side. At first it was a blur, but once it landed on Ironside he could see the enormous wolf clearly as it clawed into the red armour. One of the disguised women, Merlin couldn't tell who, slashed at the gargantuan animal their blade ripping into the flesh and sinew of the beast's neck. It howled in agony, but Merlin ignored it, seeing three more of the ragged wolves stalk towards them.


	11. Live by the Sword

They all braced themselves. Merlin felt the sweat run down the hilt, but he still dug his nails round it, and lifted the sword. The raging howls of man and beast swam around him, with the rasp of metal and claw against flesh. One of the growling monsters crept forwards its claws drumming on the dirt. Merlin raised the blade, feeling its weight bare down on him. The muscles of the beast clenched under the rippling fur as it sprang. It came at him, jaws wide open. In a single moment Galahad's sword dug into the animal's eye, hacking through into its skull.  
Merlin stepped forwards, slashing downwards on the beast's head as Galahad took another swipe at its chest. The razor teeth gnashed together, growling in anguish. On final slash from Galahad sprayed the lifeblood over the surrounding fighters, sending the wolf to the ground with an unnatural scream. Merlin gazed down at the corpse, but then he saw a blur pass before him, and something slammed into his side pressing him to the earth. He cried out as one of the claws slid between his armour plates, plunging into his shoulder. The pain washed through him spreading with his blood, and soon it was all he could concentrate on.  
'Merlin!' Arthur's loud call came. Merlin threw his eyes open seeing the wolf's teeth grind against his armour. There was a flash of red, and the wolf turned. Merlin scrambled up, clawing back from the beast. He had just enough time to see Arthur battling against the wolf before something landed on him, smashing him back into the ground. Again he staggered to his feet, finding Logan's ravaged body almost unrecognizable under the blood and serrated wounds.  
Merlin stood, staring round as Genevieve still fought the reaper with Ironside, and Arthur wrestled with the wolf while Galahad and Lancelot tackled another. The other wolf was approaching Mordred as the boy stood with his eyes closed. Merlin was frozen, his feet not obeying his commands to run to the boy's aid. Another unearthly shriek came from his left as Arthur dispatched another of the creatures, and still the wolf came for Mordred. It was so close to him now, and still Merlin couldn't move. But something rose behind the wolf, looming over it. In a cry of rage the disguised woman threw her dagger into its back. Barking madly it whirled round, its body throwing the woman to the ground. Arthur threw himself forward, plunging his sword deep into the animal's body.  
'Morgana!' he panted, his eyes fixed on the unmasked woman on the ground.  
'Arthur! Behind you!' Merlin cried, but it was too late, the reaper grasped Arthur by the neck. The prince threw his sword into its chest, but it made no sound, it didn't hit flesh, it just passed through the reaper.  
Nimueh's shroud covered hand reached for Arthur's chest, the thin bony fingers running down from his neck to his heart. Merlin took in a breath. 'Quillin' the fire burst from his fingertips, exploding on the reaper's shoulder. It hissed at him, but still went for Arthur's chest. The prince slashed as hard as he could with Excalibur, but it had no effect on the undead being. Merlin tried again 'Quillin,' this time it struck the swirling darkness of Nimueh's face, but she did not relent.  
In seconds, Genevieve was behind the reaper, her dagger tearing through the shroud and into Nimueh's chest. The resulting shriek of death was so piercing Merlin had to cover his ears. He kept his eyes open long enough to see the reaper swing round, plunging its hand into Genevieve's chest. There was no blood, and no visible wound, but a bright light left her body, clutched in the reaper's grasp. The shrieking continued as the reaper lifted the light to its lips, where it faded to a dark stone. In a final flash of blue fire, the reaper was gone, no trace of it's presence left behind.  
Arthur fell to his knees gasping for air. Merlin felt like doing the same, but the sight of Mordred standing still in the clearing, eyes open now staring at Genevieve's motionless body. The red robed woman lay on her back, her body twisted into a tangled mess. The lifeless eyes stared blankly at the sky, looking at something far beyond it. Ironside, now bleeding heavily through the gashes in his armour, crawled over to his mistress, hoisting himself to his knees beside her.  
'No!' the knight roared in fury, lifting the woman into his arms. The warrior clutched his chest as his blood spilled onto the dirt, staining everything around him bright crimson. Merlin fell to his knees amongst the madness, dropping his sword beside him. There was screaming all around him; cries of despair and agony. Merlin turned to his right, seeing Lancelot and Gwen holding each other in the chaos. His hands trembled beneath him, and everything seemed like a dream world around him. The darkness came around him, and he descended into nothingness.

* * *


	12. Aftermath

'Merlin.'  
The warlock threw his eyes open, finding himself on the familiar river, as the blurred spectrum swam around him.  
'Merlin.' The waters kept calling, just like they had before, but it was a softer call. Not enticing him, but soothing him. He slept on the crystal waters, drifting through the colours. Then it came, the darkness again. There was screaming, howling. Then the darkness took shapes. There was Arthur, in the grasp of the reaper, Gwen and Lancelot at the mercy of the wolves, Morgana lifeless on the earth, and Mordred with a knife plunged into his chest. He shot up, sweat coating his body.  
'MERLIN!' Gwen shrieked, throwing her arms round him. He gasped, trying to get his breath back.  
His eyes focused, seeing all those around him. Gaius was sat at the foot o the bed, smiling crookedly as always. Morgana stood next to him, her face relieved. 'Arthur! What happened to your arm?' He asked, eyeing the Prince as he stood with his forearm wrapped in a sling attached to his neck.  
The prince looked down at it for a second, shrugging 'It's nothing, just a scratch from the reaper. It's you that got the worst of it; Gaius said you lost a lot of blood from that wolf attack. You passed out just after the fight.'  
Merlin sat up, not hiding the confusion on his face, 'how long was I out?'  
'A few hours, nothing more.' Gaius assured him.  
Merlin was still not satisfied. 'What about Genevieve? Lancelot? Galahad? What happened to the others?'  
Gwen had tears in her eyes, and Morgana bit her lip. Arthur's voice was even a little choked, 'Genevieve… she killed the reaper, but it got her as well. Ironside's dead as well. Galahad's fine, he's just recovering from a few bites he got. Lancelot is fine too; he's arranging a messenger to send Galahad's father the news.' Arthur paused, 'we talked to Mordred earlier, Merlin… we know.'  
Merlin stared round blankly, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question.  
Arthur sighed, 'We know he didn't make the fire. I saw you Merlin. You did it.'  
The warlock could see the pain in Arthur's eyes from the betrayal. 'Arthur. I couldn't tell you. I…' Arthur shook his head, 'I understand. I mean I _was_ angry… still am as a matter of fact, but you tried to save my life. You knew the consequence of using magic, but you still tried to save my life. Tell me the truth Merlin, was it you in Ealdor?'  
Merlin took a deep breath, 'Yes. It wasn't Will, it was me.'  
Gaius saw the emotions in his expression, giving a sympathetic smile, 'Look, this has been a hard time on Merlin. I think you should let him rest. I'll make sure he's ready for the ceremony.'  
The other three left the room, Gwen limping slightly as she leant on Morgana for support. Gaius let Merlin adjust to the familiar surroundings of their living quarters before returning to his side. 'They were very worried about you Merlin, Arthur especially. He knew what you risked to try and save him, they all did.'  
Merlin tried to stand, but groaned as his shoulder wound throbbed. He collapsed back onto the blanket covered wood, which was encrusted with blood from his shoulder. 'What's this ceremony you were talking about?'  
Gaius turned to him, looking remorseful, 'Genevieve is to be laid to rest as Igraine was. Ironside has already been buried, but Arthur wants you to be there. He hasn't taken her death well.'

* * *


	13. Lady of the Lake

A few hours after Merlin had woken, Arthur found himself stood at the side of the great lake; his battered armour removed, and his best red jacket and shirt in its place. He looked on silently as four casket bearers, Lancelot and Galahad among them, laid Genevieve's body inside a small boat, which had already been packed with wood and straw. Uther stood to the far side of the congregation, staring out over the lake where his wife was laid to rest. Arthur closed his eyes momentarily, forcing back all the regret he felt. He regretted his distance from his aunt, how they had exchanged words like master and servant. He regretted not thanking her for saving his life. He regretted so much, and now he would have to live with those regrets.  
He glanced at Merlin, managing a weak smile. The warlock, as he now knew him, smiled back. Arthur rubbed one of his tired eyes, looking down at the woman in red. She was wrapped in the same cloak that she wore when they first met. Even in death she didn't seem at peace, her face still expressed the same resentment as it always had. Arthur bowed his head, suddenly feeling moisture on his face. He looked up, but the sky was free of clouds or rain. Then he felt another droplet roll down his cheek. He wasn't just crying for Genevieve; in truth he barely knew her, he cried for his mother, his friends he had lost, for every time he had forced the emotions back into the void, and now he let them out. Three tears he spilled that day, and each one left a mark upon him. None could see it, but he felt it; the burden he carried for his past.  
Lancelot and Galahad retreated from the small boat, standing with the crowd. Gwen stood by Lancelot, her face marked with tears. Merlin too had his head bowed in respect. Uther however stared at the blank face of Igraine's sister, his face stone. Mordred was hidden in the trees behind the king, still able to pay his respects without Uther's wrath. Arthur feared the boy; even though the druid's spells had supposedly weakened the reaper, and allowed Genevieve's blade to kill it, there was something wrong about the boy now, something dark and buried. There was the sound of disturbed brush behind him. Arthur half turned, seeing Morgana come to stand at his side, clothed in her usual blue dress. She didn't look at him, only at the boat, which was being pushed from the shore as a flaming torch was set inside. The boat glided across the lake slowly, the straw catching to form dancing flames around Genevieve's body.  
Arthur watched the light erupt inside the boat. Genevieve was at peace. He could do nothing but watch as her body left to the world beyond. Something brushed his fingertips, and then it came to rest in his hand. He glanced down momentarily to see Morgana's hand in his own. Arthur returned his gaze to the remains of the boat as it sank, holding Morgana's hand tighter in his own.  
Merlin caught his eye, his sympathy communicated in his bright eyes, and finally Gwen, her small sweet smile slipping through the tears. Arthur breathed deeply, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders; at least he knew he was not alone.

In seconds the boat was out of sight, and Genevieve, the lady of the lake, was gone.


End file.
